rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nalyndria Selyris
Nalyndria, Veriel, Selyne, Narcisse. All are aliases and names that over many years those that have engaged the woman have come to know, a Diviner with a morally unsound history that has come to play a role in the lives of many. Physical Description Captivating, intimidating, driven. These are just a few words that come to mind when viewing the woman, with the natural allure of all Elves coupled with what vitality has been bestowed upon her due to her indulgence in demonic influences, Nalyndria was a contrasting sight to most spellcasters and travellers alike. With luscious red hair scaling her shoulders to the sheer width and sharpness of her gaze, the woman commanded an 'aura' about her that was not magical, but rather striking. Thick and almost sickly green wool encompassed her form in an exotic collage of scarf, vests and sleeves, all of which strung together a picture that informed anyone that had neglected her fel tainted eyes, of her true nature. An evident archetype of a Warlock, any with the capability of detecting such things would note it, though to no overbearing or measure. Along her waist spotted a number of sewn pouches and pockets, all of which stored a collective of reagents and scrying tools, alongside a particularly dark leather scabbard, the hilt of a sword at it's apex with a single emerald gem at it's center, an enchanted blade fitting of her practices, though holding no combat value. Tracing her elongated ears were a number of rings, each one different from the other as if she had conveniently placed items of personal if not acquainted value on her person as not to lose them, rather than for sheer fashion. Though far from immune to her own vanity, one glance is all it took to spot the perhaps arrogant behaviour of the Seeress. History Throughout time and experience much has shaped the individual known as Nalyndria, a woman of conviction and passion, her presence has been noted through recent history in certain if not seemingly unrelated events. Namely her involvement with the vigilante organization known as the Paragon's Vanguard, a number of covens and much more. An ambitious woman, she was unable to resist the allure of darker magic in her aspiring Magehood, leaving the safety of her nation early in life to set out and achieve and acquire what she viewed as the 'true power' of all things, information and knowledge, and nothing worked quite as well as the buffer that Fel could provide. Most notable above all else, if not not known at all is Nalyndria's station as a member of the Burning Legion, a Warlock that often employed their talents as a Diviner to scry and spot enemy opposition and gather intelligence for her demon masters. As she had proved her usefulness and scaled some level of importance with her immediate holdout, she began questioning the tactics of the Legion as a whole, often expressing a desire of caution on account of their many defeats in skirmishes with Azeroth. Viewing her thinking as dangerous or even a threat, her masters sought to eliminate her and in doing so, cull out the potential weakness in the arguably single minded view of the demon army. Through a spectacular twist of fate, the woman's influence had saved her a brutal execution at the demon Malessar's hands, though costing her all resource within the Legion that she had worked to accomplish and much of her reputation and credibility amongst those that she had come to know as friends before her joining. Striving to persevere in this period of time, Nalyndria fled for her life, her talents and experience offering her a certain edge that many enemies of her former allegiance did not possess. In the current day, she works to undo the machinations of the Burning Legion alongside those willing to overlook her transgressions, amassing what capability she can from her fallen former allies to perhaps serve not only her homeworld begrudgingly, but also her own thirst for knowledge. Relations/Family Raised within Quel'thalas and particularly within Silvermoon, Nalyndria was often exposed to city-life and social etiquette, a woman of noble expectations and exaggerated self worth. She was easily indifferent to more humane plights and concerns in her youth, more focused on her pursuit of magic and even more than that, her social interactions. Driven to a fault, her passion of improvement took a great time to take hold, eager to leave the compulsiveness of her already fragmented though esteemed family after her first few centuries of life. Her mother, a Magistrix of some worth was the sole dependant factor of her family despite her humility, her father manipulative if not exploitive of her station to further his own goals in trying to join the political organization, her siblings, her sister in particular always quick to fall in line with the desires of their parenthood. Though her family still live to this day, and she has long since started one of her own, their communication is all but null. OOC/Information Nalyndria is a character that's been in the works for only a few years now, but across the two servers and retail that I've been on, I've gone through a lot of changes on them that might not be all that popular with most people. She's been everything from a Dragon to a Demon Queen and to be frank, in recent times I've worked on rectifying and correcting my misunderstanding of lore as I've studied it further. Her current incarnation is my attempt at not voiding any interaction I've had with friends and acquaintances whilst filling in the void with 'She was this all along', which I and others consider a safer approach, if not much more appropriate to roleplay. As for the character's racial predicament which I'm sure a lot of people will probably point out. my character is not an exile but rather an Elf that still continued to affiliate with the Alliance long after their departure from Quel'thalas, which just so happened to use fel just as their Sin'dorei counterparts had done in recent history, however a time before the return of Rommath with Kael'thas's teachings of draining. She's siphoned and used fel both in her pursuits.